Stargazing
by missclouds
Summary: [NaruSaku]—Naruto, Sakura, dan langit malam berbintang. / "Kenapa suka bintang itu?" / "...karena bintang itu mengingatkanku padamu," / Yang jelas, harus ada momentum dalam setiap pernyataan cinta. / Dan dengan berjalannya waktu, Naruto tahu ini momentum yang sangat tepat. \ Langit malam berbintang, terima kasih atas momentum super yang kau berikan! –Naruto Namikaze./


_Naruto and all of its characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't ta__ke any material profit from it._

**.**

_**Warning : **__**Canon sett**__**. **__**OOC. **__**Random. **_**Abal****.**** Sumpah ini abal huhu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Stargazing**

.

* * *

><p>Naruto Namikaze terpejam. Dia hirup udara malam desa Konoha bagai minum kopi panas—dihirup sedikit-sedikit, sengaja ingin merasakan sensasi dingin-lembab-wangi petang yang familiar saat semilir itu perlahan memenuhi rongga parunya. Ujung jubah <em>kage<em>nya yang berkibar liar dia abaikan, pun dengan rambutnya yang dimainkan angin. Berdiri dengan tubuh condong ke tepi tebing tepat di atas bukit pahatan kepala para _hogake_ terdahulu telah menjadi candu untuknya dua minggu belakangan ini.

"Terus-teruskan seperti itu empat hari lagi dan kau akan terkapar karena masuk angin."

Sarkasme tegas itu meluncur dengan lancar dari suara di belakang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh geli. Hanya satu orang yang selalu menasehatinya dengan cara seperti itu. Tanpa menoleh dan membuka mata Naruto tahu siapa yang datang. Tanpa merasakan aliran _chakra _serta suara pun dia yakin masih bisa menebaknya. Aroma wewangian khas Sakura Haruno sudah terlalu dia hafal sejak masih bocah.

"Halo Sakura-_chan_,"

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk mendapati Sakura dengan posisi badan terbalik, kepala di bawah dan kaki diatas, sedang menyibak semak-semak setinggi pinggang—berusaha membuka jalan menuju tepian tebing. Ketika Naruto berhenti mendongak, kaki Sakura sudah menapak tanah dan posisi badannya sudah kembali normal.

"Halo juga, Hokage-_sama_," gadis itu berdiri di sebalahnya, merunduk, menjumputi daun-daun yang melekat di ujung bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mencari udara segar... dan sedikit ketenangan."

Ada jeda pada kalimat Naruto, membuat Sakura mendengus geli. Bahkan pemuda itu harus membuat jeda untuk mengarang jawaban. "Semua orang di Konoha tahu persis kalau kau dan ketenangan itu tidak mungkin dijadikan dalam satu kalimat, Naruto." Ujar gadis itu yakin, seyakin _jutsu_ _katon_ itu tidak akan mungkin menghasilkan air.

"Ouch, ouch. Hatiku sepertinya retak," Naruto mencoba berkelakar dengan merintih kecil. Sengaja meraba-raba dadanya, seakan tepat di sana hatinya sudah sobek berdarah-darah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya gemas. "Salah. Letak hati itu di sini," ia menusuk perut kanan Naruto dengan telunjuk sementara yang sebelahnya lagi terlipat di depan dada. Nyerinya membuat pemuda itu meringis kecil.

Nona Haruno itu mendudukkan diri, belagak seakan ia tidak habis menusuk rongga abdomen seseorang, kemudian menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, yang bisa Naruto tangkap sebagai isyarat untuk ikut duduk. "Kudengar sudah lebih dari seminggu kau gelap-gelapan di sini." Ujarnya.

"Eeee, iyaaa sekitar dua minggu, _lah_, ehehe. Sakura -_chan_ tahu dari siapa?" Naruto masih belum mengambil posisi untuk duduk. Dia masih berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana hitamnya, tengah memandang titik-titik kecil cahaya lampu penduduk desa—membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk menarik lengan bawah pemuda itu.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya mendudukkkan diri dan menoleh padanya, Sakura baru menjawab. "Mataku ada banyak,"

Naruto terkekeh. Dari jawaban gadis itu dia langsung bisa menebak dari mana asalnya. Pasti dari Ino yang sering keluar-masuk kantor Hokage untuk memberikan dokumen Rumah Sakit—Yamanaka muda itu sering menggantikan posisi Sakura ketika gadis itu tengah mengemban misi. Ah, atau mungkin dari Shikamaru yang sering memergokinya berjalan menyusuri bukit di malam hari?

Berdehem singkat untuk menghalau gugup. "Kau tadi sampai jam berapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mendongak, kedua tangannya diluruskan di belakang punggung. Sedikit semburat di pipi _tan_ itu luput dari perhatian sang gadis.

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dia rasa Sakura mengetahuinya. Gadis itu terlampau hafal gelagatnya jika sedang tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu, atau jika dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura bukan tipe pemaksa, Naruto tahu sekali bagian itu. Buktinya bisa dilihat dari kemauan gadis itu untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan Naruto tanpa menunjukkan gestur sungkan.

Sakura sedikit berpikir. "Setengah jam yang lalu," jawabnya. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berdecak kagum setelahnya. "Waaaah,"

Kanvas kelabu di atasnya bagaikan padang berlian. Jutaan bintang dengan ukuran yang kelihatan lebih besar dan lebih terang dari biasanya bertaburan, terhampar luas di langit malam. Tidak ada awan dan bulan. Cahaya murni didapatkan dari kerlipan bintang. Sejenak Sakura terhenyak. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia benar-benar memandangi langit malam dan menikmati keindahannya? Ketika ia masih berupa gadis kecil yang lugu—delapan tahun yang lalu ia kira.

"Aku baru sadar kalau langitnya seindah ini." Sakura mendesah kagum. "Pantas saja kau betah di sini."

Naruto menatap gadis itu—yang adalah tindakan yang bodoh menurutnya karena dia sudah pernah menatapnya bermilyar-milyar kali. Dia perhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana caranya kelopak itu membawa kemilau zamrudnya berkedip, garis-garis wajahnya yang terbentuk saat senyum itu terpeta, bulu matanya yang melengkung cantik jika dilihat dari samping, tulang pipinya yang terangkat naik bersamaan dengan tawanya yang renyah, rambut sebahunya yang berayun pelan ditiup angin, bau bebungaan yang terbawa bersamanya—

—_ah_, wajah Naruto merona.

"Coba Sakura-_chan _lihat ke selatan... lihat bintang yang membentuk salib itu," Naruto menunjuk dengan tangan kanannya dan atensi Sakura beralih ke sana. Agak gegabah menurutnya karena hal itu membuat telunjuknya sedikit bergetar. Apa Sakura tahu kalau dia tengah menghalau gugup? –sepertinya tidak. Syukurlah gadis itu tengah fokus menatap hamparan bintang.

"Yang tersusun dari empat bintang yang lebih terang daripada sekelilingnya itu," Naruto melanjutkan ketika Sakura tak kunjung menemukan konstelasi yang dia maksud.

"Aaah, yang itu?"

Satu anggukan. "Iya. Gama crux, Delta crucis, Alpha crux, dan Mimosa." Pemuda itu menunjuk bintang paling atas, di sisi kanan, bawah, dan sisi kiri secara berurutan. "Tarik garis vertikal dari Gama crux ke Alpha crux lalu garis horizontal dari Mimosa ke Delta crux daaaan _jengjeng_ akan terbentuk—"

"—salib," Sakura menoleh kepadanya, lengkap dengan senyuman kagum. Sejak kapan memangnya Naruto tertarik dengan astronomi? Benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Karena letaknya yang berada di selatan dan bentuknya yang seperti salib mereka disebut _southern cross_. Rasi ini sering digunakan untuk mementukan arah selatan bagi para pelaut," sekali lagi pemuda itu menarik garis membentuk _cross_ ketika selesai dengan penjelasannya, sekedar untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa bentuk yang dihasilkan benar-benar menyerupai salib.

"Hmmm. Kau tahu banyak tentang bintang ya?"

"Cuma sedikit kok. Itu juga karena aku terlalu sering main gelap-gelapan di sini." Naruto terkekeh malu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Dia awalnya memang sama tidak tertarik pada bintang-bintang. Menurutnya dulu semua bintang itu sama saja. Benda langit yang berpijar putih, yang berhamburan di langit saat malam hari. Tapi, karena rasa ingin tahunya yang terpupuk berkat kesendirian yang menghampirinya dua minggu ini, dia jadi penasaran pada pola yang dibentuk benda langit yang senantiasa menemani malam-malamnya di sini itu.

"Rasi apa lagi yang kau tahu?" Sakura menoleh pada pemuda itu dengan binar rasa ingin tahu.

"Aaaa, ada satu lagi yang bagus! Itu yang itu tuh," Naruto menunjuk belahan langit bagian barat. Dia lagi-lagi membuat garis di udara, merangkai konstelasi bintang membentuk suatu gambar. "Namanya rasi orion," tandas pemuda itu. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura, memastikan gadis itu tahu rasi mana yang dimaksudkannya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Yang mana, _sih_?"

"Tiga bintang berjajar itu _lho_, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto kembali menunjukkan lokasi yang dia maksud pada gadis itu. Pemuda itu berusaha mengarahkan telunjuk si gadis dengan aba-abanya. "Bukan yang itu bukaaaan, ke kanan sedikit... aduh kau semakin jauh dari rasinya Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura melotot, ia menurunkan jemarinya dari langit. "Makanya tunjukkan, ih!" gemasnya setengah mati.

Naruto tergelak. "Maaf maaaaf," Dia merapatkan posisi duduknya pada Sakura, membuat aroma bebungaan semakin terasa. Sekian tahun mengenal gadis itu, berdekatan dengannya tetap mampu membuat jantung Naruto berontak ingin keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya. Kadang kala membuat darahnya berdesir, perutnya terasa melilit, atau malah membuat dadanya tergelitik, seperti ada ribuan ulat yang mendadak bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu di dalam rongganya.

Sensasinya aneh tapi menyenangkan.

"Pinjam tanganmu sebentar ya," dia raih tangan Sakura yang sempat turun tadi dan mengarahkan telunjuk gadis itu kembali ke angkasa. Dia melanjutkan, "Rasi orion itu terdiri dari sekitar tujuh bintang utama. Empat bintang utama berbentuk bujur sangkar dan tiga bintang sejajar yang berada di dalamnya. Nah, ketika di gabungkan garis-garisnya seperti ini–" dengan perantara telunjuk Sakura, Naruto membuat garis-garis imajiner yang saling berhubungan. "–_jengjeng_ rasi bintang sang pemburu—orion sudah jadi!"

Sakura mendongak sedikit, membuat kepalanya menyentuh bahu Naruto—membuat pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dalam diam dari jangkauan helaian merah jambu itu. Entah mengapa udara tiba-tiba hangat dan pipinya terasa panas.

Gadis itu tengah mengawang-awang bentuk yang dibuat Naruto ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Belum bisa membayangkannya?"

Tawa Naruto meluncur begitu saja ketika dari sudut matanya dia menangkap Sakura tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kebiasaan yang akan gadis itu lakukan ketika ia merasa sebal.

"Gunakan imajinasimu, dong Sakura-_chaaan_." Satu tarikan kembali Sakura rasakan, dan tangannya kembali menuding langit. "Dimulai dari yang itu, tarik garis ke sini–" kembali pemuda itu bawa tangan Sakura menjelajahi langit. "–lalu ke arah sini dan dilanjutkan ke sini. Berimajinasilah dan lihat kembali jalur yang kubuat tadi."

"Bayangkan itu adalah pedangnya–" Naruto melanjutkan, menuding bagian yang menurutnya sebilah pedang, masih dengan tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya. "–dan yang itu adalah hewan buruannya." Imbuhnya.

Sakura semakin menengadah, membuat kepala dan lehernya bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mulai khawatir kalau dentuman jantungnya akan terdengar. "Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan itu sebagai pemburu." Bagaimana bisa titik-titik yang berpijar itu membentuk pola sedemikian rupa dan menyusun gambaran seorang pemburu? Sakura tidak habis pikir.

Tawa Naruto meledak lagi. Gemanya mungkin terdengar sampai bawah lembah. Ah, berapa kali gadis itu berencana membuatnya bahagia begini, _sih_?

_( –padahal baru berapa lama mereka bersama, tapi Sakura sudah memberinya kebahagian sebanyak ini.)_

"Imajinasimu payah, Sakura-_chan_,"

"_Biarin_,"

"Ah, tapi dibandingkan rasi-rasi bintang yang tadi, aku punya satu bintang yang paling kusuka,"

Alis Sakura naik. "Yang mana?"

Naruto kembali membawa jemari lentik itu dalam genggaman, yang kali ini lebih erat, sekali lagi menuntunnya menyibak langit malam. Di antara ribuan, jutaan, milyaran kilauan itu... tangannya berhenti pada satu titik paling terang dengan bias warna berbeda.

"Yang itu,"

Adalah bintang fajar tempat di mana ujung telunjuk Sakura bersarang. Bintang paling benderang di antara yang lain.

"Kenapa suka bintang itu?"

Ada rasa penasaran dan kegugupan yang terdengar dari suara Sakura, Naruto menyadarinya. Dia pandangi cahaya yang menguar dari benda angkasa itu lamat-lamat.

"...karena bintang itu mengingatkanku padamu,"

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa suaranya makin rendah dan makin dalam. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir saat mengucapkannya. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari celah bibirnya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya.

Namun, begitu logikanya mengambil alih, tahu pembicaraan yang dia mulai akan mengarah _ke mana_, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan kalimat-kalimat lain yang _mungkin_ akan dikeluarkanya. Sudah kepalang basah. Biar saja.

Sunyi sejenak dan jantung Naruto terasa makin brutal—makin giat mendobrak rongga dadanya.

"...kenapa?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Naruto mendongak, berpikir sejenak. Mengawang-awang apa sekiranya yang membuatnya berpikir bintang itu mirip dengan Sakura. "Karena warnanya agak merah, dan merah adalah warna baju Sakura-_chan_."—didengarnya gadis itu tertawa, _akhirnya_, membuatnya tanpa sadar menghela napas lega—"Karena dimataku dia paling menonjol. Sinarnya yang paling terang di antara bintang-bintang lain..."

Naruto membiarkan suaranya tertahan sebentar ketika angin malam berhembus. Dia alihkan netranya dari langit, hanya untuk menatap Sakura di sampingnya.

"...sama ketika aku melihatmu. Sakura-_chan_, kau selalu jadi yang paling terang dan paling bersinar."

Sakura belum menoleh padanya, tapi pipi gadis itu bersemu semerah bajunya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam genggaman Naruto, yang masih belum ada niatan untuk dilepasakan oleh pemuda itu. Tidak jika tidak ada penolakan langsung dari si gadis. _Sudah kepalang basah, Naruto, jadi terjang saja!_ –batin pemuda pirang itu.

Dan dari keheningan yang memeluk mereka dalam sekian menit diam yang membuat Naruto makin grogi saja, masih dengan mata pemuda itu yang tidak terlepas dari wajah Sakura, akhirnya gadis itu bersuara. Ia berdehem sejenak dan balas memandang Naruto.

"Naruto, perasaanmu padaku... apakah masih sama?"

Ragu-ragu. Naruto tahu itu. Bukan salah gadis itu jika ia merasa ragu. Bertahun-tahun sudah Naruto berhenti mengumbar kata cinta dan ajakan kencan. Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, dan semakin usianya bertambah Naruto sadar, Sakura tidak akan menganggap perasaannya serius jika dia terus-terusan menjadi lelaki _ember_ yang mengekorinya ke mana-mana.

Yang jelas, harus ada momentum dalam setiap pernyataan cinta.

Dan dengan berjalannya waktu, Naruto tahu ini momentum yang sangat tepat.

"Sama bagaimana, maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?"

Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau dia tidak tahan untuk menggoda gadis di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi Sakura terlampau manis untuk dia abaikan; dengan wajah super merah, dua bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan remasan pada jemari tangannya—walaupun dia mencoba memasang wajah serius dalam cengirannnya kali ini, bagaimana _dia_ bisa menahan dirinya?

"Kau _sangat tahu_ maksudku, Naruto." Ada siku yang menyodok rusuk Naruto bersamaan dengan kalimat yang sengaja diberikan penekananan pada beberapa bagian.

Tawa Naruto lebur bersama ringisan dan berhenti ketika e_merald_ itu menyipit, mengirimkan determinasi peringatan. "Kalau menatap bintang saja bisa mengingatkanku padamu, menurutmu bagaimana?" Naruto balik melemparkan pertanyaan.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Gioknya menatap iris biru Naruto, menahan diri setengah mati untuk tidak memalingkan pandangan.

"Kalau aku merindukanmu sampai kebingungan begini, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Rona merah itu dengan cepat melebar, menular sampai ke leher dan telinga si gadis. Tangannya semakin digenggam erat—dan Naruto membalas genggaman itu sama kuatnya. Tidak ada kata-kata klasik _'I love you' _dan _'I love you too'_ tapi keduanya mengerti—

—kalau perasaan mereka sama-sama bersambut kali ini.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu maksudmu, jadi berhentilah memasang _cengiran_ konyolmu itu!"

"Hehehe. Ah, bintang jatuh!"

"Dima—"

_Cup._

"—na."

Satu kecupan Naruto berikan pada pipi Sakura tepat ketika gadis itu berpaling, termakan oleh tipuannya.

"Narutoooo,"

"Aduh! Aw! _Wadaw_! Sakura-_chan_, itu lihat ada bintang jatuh _beneran_!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku lagi dasar mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Langit malam berbintang, terima kasih atas momentum super yang kau berikan! –Naruto Namikaze.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stargazing – selesai.**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Aih saya bikin apa sih ini. Huhu. Maafkan saya atas keabalannya. Mereka terlalu unju dan saya gak tahan buat gak nulis tentang mereka uhuhu _forgive meeeh _(;;w;;)

Abaikan sebentar bahwa bintang fajar itu sebenarnya adalah planet venus. Mohon abaikan saja. Anggap Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tahu dan gak membahas ini lebih jauh. Mohon abaikan juga astronomi saya yang payah. Huang~

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Januari. 2015  
><strong>cupcupmuah!  
><strong>|missclouds|<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Super Special Thankiss<strong>_

Saikari Nafiel. Skyzhe Kenzou. Chocola. CherryFoxy13. By-U, Rinzu15 the 4th Espada. Cindy elhy. Aika Namikaze. Naruto-No-Ecchi. Mistic Shadow. Namikaze Sholkhan. Ai-lea Narura. Rhulz Revanthane. ghinapink. uchihafenny.

_**All reader**_

_**And YOU!**_


End file.
